


Dates, Dinner And A Movie

by ImpulsivelyBlue



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: First date almost, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2014-01-23
Packaged: 2018-01-09 10:58:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1145159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpulsivelyBlue/pseuds/ImpulsivelyBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I've been trying to ask you out for the last five months. So, yeah, I'm pretty eager. What about you? We can rearrange and do something another time if you want."</p>
<p>"Oh. No that's not what I was saying. I'd love to go on a date with you, Jason." Tim could feel a blush burning his cheeks a deep red, as he ducked his head to look down at the floor, avoiding Jason's gaze.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dates, Dinner And A Movie

\---

Jason smiled widely, Tim had said yes! All that waiting had been worth it. "I can pick you up at 8PM if that's okay for you? I know where your safe house is so I'll fine picking you up."

"Are you sure tonight's okay? It's been a long night on patrol, don't you want to catch up on something else during the day?" Tim asked, his tone was nervous but steady as he looked up at Jason. 

Jason laughed quietly to himself and smiled, only to smile wider when Tim gave him a tiny shy smile of his own. 

"I've been trying to ask you out for the last five months. So, yeah, I'm pretty eager. What about you? We can rearrange and do something another time if you want."

"Oh. No that's not what I was saying. I'd love to go on a date with you, Jason." Tim could feel a blush burning his cheeks a deep red, as he ducked his head to look down at the floor, avoiding Jason's gaze. 

Tim was one of the smartest people Jason knew, on top of that he was sassy and sarcastic. Seeing him like this reminded Jason how small Tim was and how cute he was when he was looking up through his hair, baby blue eyes bright and uncertain. 

The uncertainty in Tim's eyes almost made Jason want to take back what he'd said, to avoid the embarrassment of being turned down. But underlying that layer of uncertainty Jason could see the happiness Tim was feeling at the moment. 

When it came to matters I the heart, Tim was easily flustered. The only reason Jason could think of to explain this behaviour was all the attention Tim seemed to get from Ra's al Ghul. It seemed only logical he would be wary of other peoples romantic interest in him. 

Jason smiled reassuringly, noticing the way Tim's shoulders relaxed slightly. "Dinner and a movies good for you, right?"

Tim looked up, "Sure." He stepped forward and stretched up on to his toes, resting one hand on Jason's chest he pressed a quick kiss to the older boys cheek. "I'll see you tonight then."

\---


End file.
